The Real End
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: An account of what really should have happened at the end of Season One. CRACK


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, well, I believe I would be in epileptic seizures of joy at the moment instead of writing crack about it.**

**-**

**-**

The Real End

On Kamine Island, in the depths of the ancient cave, Suzaku Kururugi had his gun pointed directly at the heart of the man standing before him. A mask lay cracked at his feet. It was Zero's mask. Now, his violent emerald eyes were staring into the violet and pinkish orbs of his first and best friend, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Kallen Kozuki, Zero's subordinate, was collapsed behind them. Her mouth was dry and tears streamed unsteadily down her cheeks. Her head was spinning. _Lelouch is Zero!? How can this be!_

" No! You're hopeless; I know you! In the very end you'd betray the entire world the way it's betrayed you! I am not going to let your sick and twisted dream be realized!"

Lelouch snarled, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world!?" Lelouch could see the emotion burning in the brunette's eyes, the look of a person who was far too gone to change their views. He knew he had no other choice. Thrusting his right hand into his cape, his gloved hand pulled out a glowing device and stuck it harshly to his chest.

"Fine! Then go ahead and shoot me, c'mon! Set your aim on this liquid sakuradite!"

Kallen gasped, tremors wracking through her body as the bomb came into her vision. _No..._

"If my heart stops, this vial will explode. You'll both die with me."

"Damn you!" The grip on his gun tightened, Suzaku's arms shaking as he watched the new piece brought onto the playing board.

Lelouch seemed to have calmed to a certain extent, his expression relaxing as he spoke. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you; I want to know who told you about Geass. Did they abduct Nunally-"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern!" Lelouch's blood was pounding once more, his head clouding with rage. What was Suzaku saying!?

"Your very existence is a mistake; you need to be erased from the face of the Earth! I'll take care of Nunally!"

Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. He whipped out his gun, aiming it back at his friend, his face equally as feral as the other's.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOOUUUUUCH!"

"Kallen!"

Both males rapidly spun their heads to see the girl before they shot their guns. Kallen had just randomly yelled her name during the climax of the episode. The climax of the SEASON. She ruined their moment; SHE RUINEDTHEIR MOMENT.

"Kallen," Lelouch frowned, lowering his gun to his side, " can I ask you why the hell you just did that?" Suzaku nodded in agreement, his gun also cast aside.

The redhead blushed, her hand scratching the back of her neck as she averted her gaze from their faces. "I-I don't know. It's just that you both screamed each other's name so I felt kind of left out, you know?"

The two looked at one another and sighed. Suzaku was the first to speak.

"No, I don't know. And neither does he."

Lelouch stepped towards her. "Now you must pay for your insolence! Die, bitch!"

Lelouch shot Kallen in the head, killing her instantly.

"Now that's what I call a head shot, mother fucker."

"Amen to that, Lelouch."

"So..." the prince stared down at her dead body, "why are we even here in the first place?" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. You said something about Nunally getting kidnapped."

Lelouch frowned, kicking Kallen dead body behind the ridiculously large boulder. "She can die for all I care." He wiped his dirtied fingers on his cape.

"Hey, Suzaku... wanna go get some ice cream?"

Suzaku eyes lightened. He started bouncing up and down like a giddy school girl. "Oh goody!"

Then, the two left Kamine Island. They were never heard of again.

-

-

**Author's Note: ****I know I haven't posted much recently. My stupid document manger is broken. The administrators still haven't completely fixed it. Anyway, watch out for an update of La Puissance de l'envie and a new SuzakuXEuphemia lemon I'm writing! :D**


End file.
